the night shift
by IAmWritingAStory
Summary: Po and tigress take care over the night shift in the jade palace. Po starts asking Tigress personal questions about relationships and life partners


Po and Tigress were having a cozy picnic on a beautiful flower meadow. It is midday and the sun is shining. They sat close together and looked at each other with love in her eyes. Tigress took a piece from her picnic basket and fed it to Po. Everything was just perfect. Then Tigress started to move her face closer to Po´s face and closed her eyes. Po also closed his eyes, slowly moved his body towards Tigress and began to purse his lips.

"Po?" "Hmm?" "PANDA!" Po shot up and opened his eyes. It took him a while to understand where he was. He was in his room on his bed in the Jade Palace. In front of it was Tigress. She had crossed her arms and looked at him with her lightly streak look. It was dark outside. Probably around 1 am "Get up panda. We're registered for the night shift today" She said and turned towards the door. "Yea exactly… Night shift" he groaned and let himself fall back into his bed, ready to continue dreaming. „Po" Tigress hissed dangerously, turning her head to the left and looking at Po with a death look. "Very well." Po finally gave in and stood up. He didn't want to make Tigress aggressive again. He is actually a fan of the night shift with her. He likes it to be with er together. Just he and Tigress undisturbed. They patrol at the Valley of Peace for some time before the two warriors finally decide to sit under the peach tree. From there they can see the whole valley.

Tigress was sitting in the gras cross-legged and her eyes closed. Beside her Po who was playing nervously with a the grass. 'Actually he's really cute' thought Tigress. She also enjoyed being together with Po. Even if she never shows it. She really like him. He brought some joy back to the Jada Palace. He also brought her some joy. Maybe she like him more than just a friend ... maybe ... "Tigress?" It came from Po. Tigress opened his eyes and looked at him. "Yes?" "Can I ask you something more personal?" He started. Usually, she doesn't like to talk about personal matters. But it's different with Po. "Um ... yes, what's up?" Answered the tiger lady. "Have you ever had a friend?" She hadn't expected such a question. Po noticed the surprised expression on her face and hoped that he not become too personal with this question. "No" Tigress replied and thought a little bit about his question. In fact, she has never had a relationship with anyone. She has never really thought about it. "And is there any reason for that?" Po asked further. Tigress thought briefly what to answer. "No, I dedicated my life to kung fu. I've never had time for a relationship before. "And before your time as a Kung Fu Master? Were you never interested in a relationship? " Po asked. "No" Began Tigress. "Back then everyone thought I was a monster and nobody wanted to have anything to do with me" she explained. You could see that it hurts her when she thinks back to that time. Her time back in the orphanage. "I don't think you're a monster Tigress. On the contrary, I really find you very pretty. "Tigress blushed when Po complimented her. And also Po turned slightly red. 'What I am doing? 'He thought to himself. He can just hit himself for this comment. But it just slipped out of him. He hoped that she wouldn't take it too seriously and that he hadn't given himself away of having a crush on her. "What about you anyway?" Tigress asked to distract the subject from her. "What about me?" Po answered slightly confused. "Well have you ever been in a relationship?" "What me? Haha look at me. I'm a fat, clumsy panda. Who would want to be in a relationship with me? "So I would love to be in a relationship with you " Tigress murmured in front of her and her eyes widened. 'Did I just really say that out loud' she thought in panic. Po was also a bit shocked. 'Did I just hear right?' Master Tigress has just admitted that she could imagine a relationship with him. THE master tigress that Po had a crush on before she even knew that he exists. "Um ... s - so in theory, of course" she quickly correct and looked laughing and embarrassed straight into nothing. "Ah yes well o - of course ... in theory," replied Po and looked in a different direction. There was a long, uncomfortable silence between the two warriors.

"You know Tigress ..." began Po "I could also, theoretically, imagine a relationship with you", he finished his sentence and looked at the floor. He couldn't look at her now considering how red he was under his fur. The redness would be clearly visible even in this darkness. Tigress stared at him with an open mount and wide eyes. Now he has admitted to her that he likes her and that he can imagine more than just a friendship. Then her open mouth formed to a smile. Just as Po raised his eyes again and turned his head to Tigress, she pressed her lips onto his lips. It took him a moment to understand what was happening. Tigress kissed him. He just couldn't believe it. All the years he had known her, he had wanted nothing more than that. Under Tigress's kiss, his lips formed a smile and he returned the kiss. He started to put his arms around her body and Tigress put her arms around his neck. The kiss became more intense and nobody wanted to stop. Only when their lungs needed air they separated and stared into each other's eyes. Neither of them could believe what had just happened. "I love you" came after a brief pleasant silence from Po. A big grin spread across Tigress's face. She moved her head to his ear, nibbled lightly with her fangs on it and whispered, „I love you too."

END


End file.
